Let's Play a Game
by quirksandtalents
Summary: Your classic "share one bed in a motel room" trope, mixed in with a game of Truth or Dare, and a few bottles of whiskey. Smutty, but sweet. Definitely M rated :) let me know in the reviews what you think!


"I can't believe we missed our flight." Scully huffed, tossing her overnight bag on the floor of the motel room.

"I could've sworn it was at 5:30, Scully." Mulder closed the door behind them and set his bag on the small adjacent table.

"Plus the fact that this was the only vacancy. We just checked out of this hotel three hours ago and now it's already booked up aside from one room? Unbelievable."

Truth be told, Scully really wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with Mulder. There was no pullout couch, heaven forbid this shitty establishment invest in one, so they would be sharing a bed. It wasn't the thought of sharing a room with Mulder that bothered her so much, but the idea of sharing a _bed_. That was a more intimate thought, something that was to be shared with... Not to mention, it wasn't like the bed was even a queen-sized bed. It was just a double. Close quarters, indeed. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to sleep in such a condition. She could control herself. She'd done it for a long time now, and one night sure as hell wasn't going to corrupt her. She would simply be fighting off urges all night. Yes, that's all she had to do.

"Some people just can't wait, Scully." Mulder snickered, throwing her a knowing glance.

"Oh, Mulder." Scully rolled her eyes then pulled off her overcoat.

Mulder began to unpack his things, stuffing them into the shoddy excuse for a dresser. Scully was talking to him about the fact that it was cold in the room and how the heater wasn't working, but he let his mind wander from the conversation. He could hardly contain his nerves. He couldn't lie, she was a beautiful woman, and the notion of sharing a bed with her would normally have him through the roof. Frankly, his biggest fear was about getting an erection while in bed with her. What if in the middle of the night she decided to cozy up to him? Then what the hell was he supposed to do? They had always been pretty touchy with each other, but not in the sort of way that—

"Mulder?"

"Huh?" Mulder was startled out of his thoughts, brought back to reality.

"I said do you know anything about fixing a heater?" Scully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. It was freezing in the room and she worried that even with the blankets she would be too cold to fall asleep later that evening.

"No, I'm afraid I'm pretty useless as a handy-man." Mulder replied and pulled out the bottom drawer of the dresser. There was a dull thud of glass against wood. Someone had left three bottles of whiskey in the bottom drawer. "Hey Scully, get a load of this," Mulder raised the three bottles up, his lips quirked in a grin.

"I'm not much of a whiskey gal, Mulder. Who's to say they haven't been tampered with anyway?"

"Now who's the paranoid one? Look the caps are sealed, they haven't been opened." Mulder twisted the cap of the first bottle until he heard a snap, then unscrewed it. The strong scent of alcohol filled his nostrils. Maybe this would calm his nerves a little bit. "Come on, Scully, you seem tense. It'll be fun!" He took a swig of the whiskey, and it burned his throat a little as the liquid went down.

He was right, she _was_ a little tense. And hey, she could stand to have some fun, she hadn't had a drink in a while.

"Okay," She walked over and took the bottle from his grasp, her fingers ghosting over his. As she tipped the bottle back, she locked eyes with his. There was a way that he looked at her that shot a spark through her system every time he made eye contact with her. It was like fire, but God, she had to get that off her mind.

She handed the bottle back to him. "Your turn."

"Wait, you wanna make a game out of it?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She smirked, sitting back on the bed. Mulder sat down next to her, less than a foot apart.

"Okay then uhh... what game do you want to play?" He took another sip and passed the bottle back to her.

Scully chuckled and downed a shot of the whiskey. "Mm that burns. Here." She handed him the three-fourths full bottle and grabbed an unopened one and snapped the cap off. Maybe it was good that she was letting loose a little. She swallowed another large mouthful of alcohol.

"Alright Scull-ay!" Mulder pumped his fist and laughed.

"I don't know any good drinking games, I've hardly been the partying type." She admitted, scooting back to sit against the headboard.

"Yeah, I would've betted against you ever partying in school."

Scully cocked an eyebrow in agreement.

"We could always play Truth or Dare." Mulder took a deep drink from his bottle.

"Fine with me," Scully responded and gulped down the bitter, smokey drink. She was already a little buzzed.

"Alright then, Truth or Dare?"

"Mmmm... Truth." Dana set the bottle on the bedside table next to the lamp and crossed her arms over her chest. Although the alcohol had filled her with a warm, buzzy feeling, she was still chilly from the lack of heat in the room. She resolved to change into her pajamas. It wasn't quite that late yet, but it was the best she could do to stop herself from freezing to death.

"Okay, truth. Do you think I'm attractive, Scully? " Mulder asked, a shit-eating grin filling his face. He watched as she shifted, obviously caught off guard by the question.

She avoided his gaze for a few seconds, then finally looked up to meet it. She licked her lips the opened her mouth to reply. "Yes, Mulder, I think you're very attractive." She said very quietly.

"Oh, _very_ attractive, huh?"

"Hey, you only get one question; it's my turn. Truth or Dare?" Scully spoke over him.

"Well, for the record, I think you're very attractive too. Dare." Mulder scooted closer to her, studying her face carefully. Her cheeks were flushed, despite what she had mentioned before about the room being freezing. Her powder blue eyes were soft, but intense as they stared back at him, her lips slightly apart.

"I dare you... to fix the heater." Scully gave Mulder a smug look of triumph as she curled her knees toward her chest.

"Wow, that's the best you can come up with? Fix the heater? Not even a follow up on the attraction question? I bet that's why you wanted to play that game in the first place, isn't it? Truth or Dare, Scully?" Mulder said, feigning shock and anger.

"Truth." Scully couldn't hold back a toothy smile at Mulder's reaction.

"Did you agree to Truth or Dare so that you could manipulate me into repairing the heating system in this crappy motel?" Mulder accused, tossing back another slug of the whiskey.

"Yes, I did, and I can say that I've enjoyed myself so far. Truth or Dare, Mulder?"

"Dare."

A glint of mischief shone in Scully's eyes. "Hmm... I dare you... to kiss me, right here." She brought her finger up to the very corner of her plump, rosy lips.

A impish simper spread across Mulder's face. "Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Scully cocked an eyebrow goading him forward.

He crawled over to her on his hands and knees and settled in front of her, closing the distance between them on the bed. Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips, refusing to stay still. Mulder leaned slowly toward her, delicately placing his lips at the edge of her own. He felt her inhale shallowly and heard the breath catch in her throat. Her skin was warm and soft under his lips, and she smelled distinctly of ginger and cinnamon. He pulled away, inspecting her face, freckled and flushed.

"Truth or Dare." He whispered, latching his hazel eyes to her blue.

"Dare," she replied, tilting her head toward him.

"Kiss my neck." Mulder challenged, pressing his finger to her nose gently.

Scully sucked her lower lip in with her teeth, then surged forward, capturing the skin of his neck under her lips. The force of her kiss knocked him on his back, and she lay on his chest, her body cradled between his legs.

She nipped on his carotid, her teeth scraping against his flesh. She heard a soft groan escape from him, causing tendrils of want to flame through her. She drew her tongue along the column of his neck, reveling in the way his hand snaked up her legs. She could feel a bulge growing at the apex of his legs.

"Truth—or—Dare?" Scully mumbled, her words punctuated by breaths between kisses.

"Dare." Mulder rasped palming her ass and pressing her body against his.

"I dare you... to take my shirt off." Her eyes gleamed, her pupils dilated with lechery.

He obliged, hands sliding up her sides and flipping her to her back. She let out a gasp of surprise. God, the noises she made could send him over the edge alone. His hands traveled up her torso and to the buttons of her satin pajamas, deftly unbuttoning each one.

Scully could feel his erection pressing into her hip. It was all she could do not to slip her hands under the hem of his pants and take his cock in her fingers. The thought of clutching it made her moan. Mulder pulled her shirt apart, pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her nipples stiffened at the cold air in the room not unaccompanied by the arousal coursing through her brought on upon Mulder's stare.

"God, Scully." His eyes took in the sight, her rosy, perky nipples at full attention. Her breasts were gorgeous, her skin ivory silk.

"You like what you see?" Scully's alto voice was delightfully throaty; entirely sensuous.

"You're incredible." Mulder could barely get the words out. He'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever.

"You say that now, but you haven't even seen what I can do, Mulder." Scully pulled his head down to hers, crashing her lips against his. The kisses were urgent, feverish. Their teeth clashed together, brashly and desperately. She pressed her tongue against his, letting it rove in his mouth, memorizing every landmark. Somehow, his lips were even softer than she had ever imagined them being, and she had imagined this many, many times.

Ripping off her shirt, her nails scratched through his chest hair, roaming up and down his body, her hands brushing against his abs. Finally, she reached his crotch, and with a smile against his lips, she grasped onto his hard-on through his pants.

"Fuck." He choked out, as Scully pushed him on his back.

Her hands worked dexterously, yanking off his belt and jerking off his pants. Without hesitation, she wrenched his boxers off along with the rest of his clothing. His cock was lay taut against his lower abdomen. She moved in closer, her fingers curling around his firm member. Slowly, she pumped up and down, repeating the movement.

A low moan escaped past Mulder's lips, eliciting a gush of arousal that flowed to her center. God, he was so hard. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his dick, massaging it skillfully.

"Scully..."

She could live off of how he said her name. Suddenly, she felt Mulder's hands against the small of her back, tugging her forward, and the wetness of his lips encapturing a nipple between them. Her supple lips parted slightly, a whimper passing from them.

"Oh God, Mulder, _yes_."

Mulder's tongue laved over her rigid peak, causing her to arch her chest forward into his mouth. She gripped his cock unyieldingly with one hand, making minuscule movements, and pushed his head against her breast with the other, her fingers searching through his thick locks of hair. Mulder pulled away with a pop, much to Scully's disappointment.

"Scully, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come before I can even be inside you," Mulder informed breathlessly.

Scully reluctantly pulled her hand away, with a nod. "I want you inside me, Mulder." She murmured, her gaze feasting on his.

"You know, Scully, I've thought about this a lot." Mulder said thoughtfully, rolling her pants down and off her petite figure.

"About me?" Scully answered, eager to learn what went on inside Mulder's head.

"About you, about how you might feel under my touch, what you might taste like. You're beautiful, Scully. So beautiful. For years, I've always wondered what your hair might smell like." Mulder grinned, running his fingers through her fiery, red tresses.

"Why, do you want my brand of shampoo?" Scully giggled, her thumb ghosting over the stubble on his jaw.

"No, although your hair _does_ smell nice." Mulder traced up her smooth, pale legs, mesmerized by the woman before him. She felt her core clench in want. She truly was stunning, in every possible way.

"But not just physical beauty, either. Your intellect, your mind, it amazes me. The way your mind works, it's so unlike mine, but so... so divine in it's way of working. And how mentally and emotionally strong you are? You're unbelievable, Scully, you just... enchant me. You're everything wonderful in the world. Everything. So I guess my question is, why me?"

His powerful hands spread her legs, and he settled at the crest of them. Mulder trailed his tongue up her slit, exulting in the soft whine that fell over his ears that emanated from her. He reached her clit, spread her a little further, then swirled his tongue around the sensitive area. Her wetness covered his face as he buried his chin and nose into her.

Scully clasped his hair between her fingers, pulling at the roots soothingly.

"Mulder... God, Mulder, you've got to understand." She panted heavily, his speed increasing. "I don't know where I'd be without you. You say that you love my mind, but I'm not sure I'd be half as much as I am now without you. I was always afraid to stretch my limitations, you know? I still am, but I know that you'll always be by my side, Mulder. You're the only one I trust. You're... oh fuck... you're everything to me, too. And it doesn't hurt that you're _very_ attractive, as you recall me saying earlier."

Mulder kissed up Scully's body, a straight path over and past her naval, between the valley of her flushed breasts and up her exposed, swan-like neck. His erection pressed against her bare skin as his body flattened against her own. He reached her swollen, kissed-raw lips and brushed her lips, allowing her to taste her own heady scent. She met his eyes, and drew back tenderly.

"Fuck me." Scully's voice was a low whisper.

He shifted, moving to guide himself into her, as she spread herself wider. He eased himself inside her, burying himself to the hilt in her. They both let out a deep groan at the sensation.

"God, Scully, you're so tight."

She hummed in pleasure but also slight pain, reveling in the feeling of being stretched by him, the length of him pushing in her. Truthfully, it had been, to say in the least, a long time since she'd been with anyone.

Mulder slipped out of her, leaving her wanton, desperate to be filled again. Sucking in air through her teeth, she began toying with her own clit and pink nipple, waiting for him. Unexpectedly, her thrusted deeply and arduously back in.

"Fuck, that's so hot, keep doing that. Keep touching yourself." Mulder prodded in a gravelly tone. His pace picked up, pounding into her at a steady rhythm.

"Fuck me, yes, _God_ , Mulder fuck me." Scully hissed, rolling her hypersensitive nipple between her middle and index finger, her other hand occupying her clit, circling it vigorously. His teeth nipped at her breast, leaving a string of spots that would be sure to form bruises. She felt her tunnel pulsating.

The wetness spilled out of her, every time Mulder entered her the evidence was audible.

"You feel so good." He rasped out. Scully's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, as deep as she could. Her breasts bounced as he slammed into her, their moans mingling in the cold air. His thumb took her fingers place on her swollen clit, assiduously kneading. Scully could feel every ridge of his thick, long cock sliding into her relentlessly.

Her climax was mounting, growing stronger with each pump of Mulder's hips. She met each plunge into her with her own plunge of her hips against his dick, slapping their skin against each other's. She let out a high pitched shriek, something that caused Muder's already hard cock to stiffen even further, which Mulder could hardly believe was possible.

"Mulder... I'm gonna... _Fuck!_ " Scully screamed out, her eyes shutting tightly, her mouth opening widely.

Her walls contracted and spasmed forcefully around his dick as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. The intensity of her muscles compressing around his length and the screams from Scully that echoed in his ears was more than enough for him to spill over the edge.

"Oh, _Scully!_ " Mulder grunted, pushing one last time into her, then pouring out inside her.

He slumped against her heaving body, his head cradled in the space of where her neck and shoulder connected. Their breath and sweat blended together, becoming one. He placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

He pulled unhurriedly out of her, his cum seeping out of her, trickling indolently.

"Mulder." She mumbled quietly.

"Hm."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

He recognized something in her voice that rarely showed itself: vulnerability. Vulnerability bathed in hope.

"I think I've always known, but I didn't know until now." He rumbled, moving onto his side and pulling Scully with him, close to him.

She turned and kissed his forehead gently. "You baffle me, Mulder." She turned back and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Scully?"

"Yeah?" Her response was one filled with satisfied weariness.

"I love you, too."

An inexplicable warmness permeated throughout Scully's body, and she fell asleep with a smile, secure in Mulder's arms.


End file.
